Koridai
Canada (aka 51st State) is a nation north of the United States of America. It has an extremely crappy military and is home to many characters. The capital city is Brockville, Ontario. As of 2015, Canada has a reported ~650,000,000 people. Attributes It's known that the logic of this place is wildly different than it's real world counterpart. Here, it rains shit, and there was a lot of pollution and war, with all the trees being cut down to make it easier to get shot (before Weegee and Comys led it back to glory.) The full extent of the changes is unknown. Comys later got this fixed, and logic is the same in Canada as in other YTP nations. Canada is also the 2nd biggest country in YouTube Poop World (Mr. Roger's Empire being the first). Summary of Relations Allies *Yo Momma *Bikini Bottom *Minecraftia *Talossa *Mobius (Greatest Ally) *Equestria *Mushroom Kingdom Enemies *The Pingas Empire *Planet Pop Star *Planet Vegeta *Hyrule *this terrorist (obvious reasons, that neo-nazi was banned from Canada and fled to Murica) *Murica *Arendelle (obvious reasons) *Mr. Roger's Empire *Terraria (World) *The United Kingdom *Germany *France History Foundation In 1562, the Kings ancestor, the King sent explorers to find a new land for Hyrule. They later came back from the north with Canada. Soon Hyrule formed Canada as a state of Hyrule. Canadian Revolution In 1836, the Canadian people got pissed at the King and started a revolution. The war lasted for eight years and ended with the rebels in victory and Canada becoming a nation. Cartman Land In 1852, Eric Cartman gained political power, and invaded Canada. He then merged Canada and the United States into one nation, Cartman Land. The Dictatorship of Canada After Cartman's death, the power went over to Hannibal Lecture. Who reformed Cartman Land into a dictatorship known as the Dictatorship of Canada (he sold America to Google), during his rule, the Dictatorship of Canada became a superpower. However, all freedom and the environment were all but destroyed. The once beautiful nation became horribly polluted and fucked up. Dr. Gero's Attack In ????, Dr. Gero tried to kill Duncan and all the Canadians for destroying the SSS Squad. However, his revenge was stopped by the DoC's giant military, but Dr. Gero blamed Goku and VegetaVegetaVagina. Dead Canada After Hannibal Lecture's death, the DoC collapsed. After that, Canada became war-torn. Return In the late 1900s, Canada rose back up as Wumbo University was moved here. The nation returned to its former greatness. Wumboism was struggling to take hold. Weegee Empire In 2006, Weegee rose to power, and the Weegee Empire of Canada was formed. Eventually, Weegee became obsessed with Wapizzeria and quit politics, in which former Vice-president Comys got elected as the new President, who served as the President for ten years before being succeeded by Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen. Wumbo Canada Canada was rebuilt by the Wumbo Party and became only of most free nations in the world. With the current president being Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen. However, Canada is dispised in most countries, except Bikini Bottom, and Minecraftia. Attack Fred Fred Figglehorn later hacks the airwaves of Canada and forced the Canadian people to watch all his stupid videos for 24 hours, because of that 13000 people committed suicide that day. Two years later, President Comys sent troops into Equestria and got Fred killed. This resulted in Celestia dying because of a mysterious disease spread on her castle and Tirek taking over the nation afterwards. Dimension Warriors Epic Fail The Dimension Warriors once tried to take over Canada. Mandy was supposed to become the new dictator, and the capital changed to Winnipeg, Manitoba (which blew up during YTPWWII), but she didn't know that). The Elite Cactus Squad then appeared and attempted to arrest Mandy. Roy Gerbil then challenged Mandy to a Pokémon battle, and Mandy lost to Roy's overpowered Monferno. Because Mandy didn't give the $9,000,000,000,000,000 she agreed to if Roy won. Roy's Monferno was about to fight Mandy herself when Mandy cheated. However, Roy still managed to win. Mandy broke out soon after. While she was supposed to get out with Snively Robotnik, she instead got hold of a plot-breaking Pokémon. Policies Cat Intelligence Comys Prower supports the idea. However, the majority of Congress and the majority of the Senate doesn't. For now, Canada remains neutral. Internation Infrastructure Standards For a while, the issue was in a deadlock. Comys Prower was mainly neutral on the matter. Eventually, Canada decided that they will not sign the treaty after a majority by one vote in Congress decided not to. Population Species *42.2% Human (Mushroom Kingdom descent) *36.9% Mobian (Mobius descent) *9.7% Pony (Equestria descent) *8.9% Elf (Hyrule descent) *2.3% Other (Other descent) Religion *27.1% Bungholian *23.4% Christianity *14.1 Sunday Brunchism *8.4% Atheism *5.2% Maysism *4.8% Nikolaism *4.2% Viacomism *3.3% Judaism *2.0% Other Sexual Orientation *60.5% Heterosexual *15.5% Homosexual *10% Bisexual *9.5% Lamp Sexual *4.5% Asexual Trivia *The flag was recently changed because their old flag was inappropriate. (It had a maple leaf, despite Canada not having any trees at the time.) *The Canadian government officially sponsors the Elite Cactus Squad and uses it as its military. *Canada is based on the IRL United States. *Nearly half of YouTube Poop World hates Canada. *Canada is divided into 13 administrative divisions; 10 provinces and three territories. *Canada's anthem was formerly O Canada, but it changed because the old one sucks ass. Category:Occupied by the Chocadoobie Empire